1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to three-phase permanent magnet synchronous motors, and more specifically, to measuring electrical references of the three-phase permanent magnet synchronous motors.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of science and technology, motors have been developed enough. Specially, after permanent magnet stones with high energy coming out, permanent magnet motors with high efficiency are implemented, and motors are more widely utilized. Essential electrical references of motors, such as resistance and inductance, are representations of essential performances of the motors, and thus, acquiring the exact essential references is needed to efficiently control and apply the motors. However, a current measuring method of electrical references of the three-phase permanent magnet synchronous motor uses an original motor to drive the measuring motor, that is, the measuring motor is in a generator mode, and the measuring method adds a load at the output end of the measuring motor. When the original motor runs steadily, the measuring method obtains a voltage and a current of the output end of the measuring motor by a short test to compute the resistance and the inductance of the measuring motor. The current measuring method needs various devices, and the measuring motor is needed to run, and thus, noises will be produced. Therefore, the current measuring method is inconvenient.
What is needed is a measuring method of electrical references of the three-phase permanent magnet synchronous motor, which can solve the above problem.